O Cheiro do Amor
by Deathcoke
Summary: -Os músculos tensos e a expressão séria de autocontrole por ambas as partes. A expressão e os corpos distantes mentiam. Aquele jeito distante não afetava as mentes que pensavam juntas em uníssono.- SONGFIC!


**Cheiro do amor**

A manhã em Forks estava fria e insuportável como sempre. Bella acabara de acordar. Já havia se encontrado com Edward e já havia se perdido na paixão que sentia por ele. Aquilo estava errado em algum lugar na mente dela, não sabia que podia sentir-se tão atraída assim por alguém.

Levantou-se, pensar nele realmente não iria ajudar. Talvez um bom banho seguido de um saboroso café da manhã para fazê-lo. Arrumou-se com uma calça jeans comum e uma blusa marrom clara de mangas longas e tecido leve, apanhou um cachecol para levar consigo.

Charles já havia saído para o trabalho, então ela decidiu sentar-se relaxadamente na cadeira para comer algo com calma, já que ainda tinha tempo.

O fez, separando duas torradas com manteiga e um copo de leite fresco. Sentou-se e divagou sobre a vida. Seus pensamentos tornavam a cair sobre os olhos amarelados enigmáticos do tal Cullen que tanto atormentava. Apesar de tentar desviar o pensamento para a matéria de Biologia, acabou lembrando-se de que hoje era o dia se sentar ao lado de Edward. Falhou na tentativa de não pensar sobre ele novamente.

Outra vez, ficar sentada olhando para o nada não iria ajudar. Empurrou os pedaços da torrada com o leite para dentro da garganta e correu para fora de casa, apanhando sua bolsa. Foi direto para caminhonete vermelha e barulhenta. Talvez o barulho fosse bom o suficiente para afastar os pensamentos dela.

Depois de muito insucesso, chegou finalmente na escola. A idéia de conversar com Jéssica pareceu um pouco mais atraente por um segundo, mas quando lembrou-se da enorme ladainha entediante da amiga, pareceu acomodar-se mais em seus pensamentos sobre os Cullen.

Segundos depois de a caminhonete vermelha cessar seu barulho irritante, o Volvo prateado parou na vaga livre exatamente ao lado. Bella apressou-se em pegar suas coisas e sair do carro. Bateu a porta e correu para o prédio.

O tempo foi suficiente para Edward abrir a porta do Volvo e sentir o aroma hipnótico dos cabelos dela. Aquela sensação em suas narinas o fez estremecer. Era como se seus caninos coçassem por aquela pele macia e tão desejada.

Caminhou pelo corredor do jardim em direção ao prédio. O rastro do perfume dela era sua motivação para andar naquela direção.

_Quando você passa eu sinto seu cheiro._

_Aguça meu faro e disparo em sua caça._

Bella e Edward não tinham aulas juntos naquele horário. Por sorte (ou azar) dela. Passou a aula inteira aflita. Queria por que queria logo o horário de Biologia para se sentar ao lado dele. Ao mesmo tempo, queria forçar-se a acreditar que não era exatamente aquele o desejo dela.

Lutou contra si própria todo o começo da manhã. No intervalo, correu para Jéssica e os outros. Apesar de calada, tentava manter a mente nos assuntos que eles tinham no momento.

O grupo de amigos se sentou. Bella sentou-se de frente para a mesa usual dos Cullen. Foi involuntário, ou ela queria que fosse. Jurou que foi apenas porque era a única cadeira vazia.

Não demorou para que a família dos Cullen encher o ambiente com seu glamour sinistro e incomum. O coração dela se acelerou e ela abaixou os olhos para a mesa. Voltou a tentar se concentrar no assunto que corria entre os amigos. Em vão.

Ao longe Edward olhava os doces cabelos ondulados com o perfume magnífico que o haviam hipnotizado mais cedo. Alguém falava com ele, mas ele não parecia escutar. Não se preocupou em responder. Tudo o que via era aquela garota que ele tanto queria.

No fim do intervalo, seguiu-a, instintivamente sem nem saber onde ia. Quando se deparou com a porta da sala de Biologia, pareceu um pouco mais aliviado. Não entrou de imediato, tentou concentrar-se primeiro.

_O tempo inteiro a te admirar._

_Perco o tino, paro de pensar._

_Seguindo seus passos aonde quer que vá._

A aula começou. Lá estavam eles, um ao lado do outro. A distância de alguns centímetros entre eles era como uma ponte de mil quilômetros. Os olhares desviados para longe. Os músculos tensos e a expressão séria de autocontrole por ambas as partes. A expressão e os corpos distantes mentiam. Aquele jeito distante não afetava as mentes que pensavam juntas em uníssono.

_Me abraça e me beija._

_Me chama de meu amor._

Edward movia as mãos nervosamente nas páginas do livro. Havia algum texto para ler e os olhos dos dois estavam fixos nele apesar de não lerem palavra alguma. Edward pensava a cada segundo em deslizar sua mão para a pele quente de Bella. A cada segundo em simplesmente envolvê-la em seus braços, carinhosamente e sentir seu corpo gelado aquecer-se com a sensação daquela menina em contato. Queria acreditar que ela pensava em algo parecido naquele momento.

_Me abraça e deseja._

_Vem mostrar pra mim o seu calor._

Ao final da aula, ambos hesitaram em se levantar e, quando o fizeram, foi ao mesmo tempo. Bella não pensou, puxou seu livro e disparou para a porta. Depois, não olhou mais para trás.

Procurou pensar no quão ruim seria a aula de Educação Física logo em seguida. Assim era com certeza um ótimo jeito de escapar da tensão. Ao final da aula, descobriu-se mais machucada que a maioria das vezes anteriores, por ter divagado tanto tempo em pensamentos. Possivelmente aquele fora seu recorde de boladas na cabeça em toda a vida.

Dirigir para casa foi igualmente repleto de pensamentos. Cedeu. Já que iria pensar nele, faria, por tanto, com convicção. Demorou-se no caminho. Quando chegou, estacionou sua caminhonete no lugar de sempre e desligou-a, permitindo-se suspirar longamente antes de sair do carro.

Caminhava de cabeça baixa em direção à porta até que seus olhos se depararam com um par de sapatos bem polidos. Ela tremeu. Acompanhou o olhar para cima e lá estava Edward Cullen em seu pulôver cinza, justo ao corpo. Entreolharam-se por um longo tempo. Talvez longo demais para ele. Edward pegou-a no colo e disparou em sua corrida animalesca em direção à floresta ao redor de Forks.

Bella havia fechado com força os olhos e segurava-se para manter o cérebro no lugar. Aquela viagem veloz era terrivelmente assustadora e ao mesmo tempo lhe dava náuseas. Porém, conseguiu superar.

Quando pararam, estavam num breve espaço entre as árvores da floresta cheia de musgo, chovia. Os cabelos dela, já molhados começaram a grudar-se no rosto dela e a água parecia atiçar ainda mais o cheiro da menina.

Ele colocou-a, no chão, com cuidado. Preocupou-se em apará-la quando ela quase caiu por causa da tontura que sentira com a viagem. Segurou-se nos braços de estátua dele, sentindo o frio de sua morte, porém, de seu desejo.

Edward trouxe-a para perto e abraçou-a com carinho. Seus movimentos de estátua viva a reconfortaram num abraço vampírico que ela tanto almejava. Permitiu-se fechar os olhos. Ergueu o rosto à procura dos lábios dele, esperava que ele a percebesse. Na verdade, sabia que ele perceberia, somente esperava que ele o fizesse.

_Eu vejo em seus braços, um laço perfeito._

_Me dá essa chance, meu bem. Me cobre de beijos._

_Me dá essa chance, meu bem. Me veste de beijos._

O vampiro viu o movimento da presa inocente em seus braços. Não agüentaria aquela expressão de amor. Nem mesmo seu coração secular agüentaria observar seu desejo tentar cumprir-se ali na sua frente, sem que ele fizesse nada para realizá-lo.

Com um movimento leve e quase humano, abaixou-se para o rosto dela e deixou seus lábios de pedra tocarem o fervor dos lábios dela. Aspirou profundamente, o vapor quente daquela pele molhada. Em fim, estava em paz.

*** Nota da autora: Lol


End file.
